Haunted
by Hoshi of Death
Summary: ¿Como poder borrar de tu mente aquello que te persigue dia y noche?...¿como sobrevivir a la locura que eso trae consigo?...mal summary...contiene SteinxMedusa


**Yo y Tsuki: **Hola gente!

**Yo: **Bueno este one-shot es solo un pequeño parentesis en mis otras historias, ya saben en lo que llega la inspiracion...tambien es mi pequeña aportacion para _'Dia de brujas'_ o _'Halloween'_ o lo que sea q se festeje en los otros paises

**Tsuki:** Por lo general te estaria gritando por no subir la continuacion de este mes que es el de Sweet Revenge...pero cuando lei este fic era algo bueno y lo hiciste de Stein! me sorprendio el cambio

**Yo:** Bueno si, quise dar un pequeño cambio a lo que normalmente escribo, es decir, KidxChrona...asi que hoy le di la oportunidad a otro de mis personajes favoritos de la serie

**Tsuki:** Estupendo...te parece si dejamos a los interesados en esta lectura comenzar?

**Yo:** Claro, pero antes...los personajes de SE no me pertenecen sino a Atsushi-sama...y la cancion utilizada _'Haunted'_ tampoco es mia sino del grupo mas grande del universo, osease Evanescense

**Tsuki:** No te pases :S

**Yo:** Ok, sin mas que agregar por el momento...que la lectura comience

* * *

_**Haunted: **_adjetivo que se usa en ingles y significa _'visitado con frecuencia por fantasmas o espíritus'_

_**Haunting: **_el adjetivo correspondiente: _'que vuelve a la mente con insistencia; difícil de olvidar'_

_**To haunt: **_el verbo: _'perseguir o aparecer con frecuencia, especialmente fantasmas'_

_Pero…_la palabrita se usa para mucho más. ¡Veamos! _'Lugar visitado con frecuencia'…_y una mas. Ésta, como la ultima, es una definición de _haunt _como sustantivo, y la que más me asusta: _'Sitio donde comen los animales'…_

_Stephen King – It (Eso)_

* * *

**Haunted**

**Stein POV**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

Ya han pasado algunos días desde que acabe con la bruja Medusa, y desde que el _Kishin_ fue liberado del sello mágico de Shinigami-sama

Al parecer todos han vuelto a la _'normalidad'_ (si es que eso ha existido alguna vez en este mundo lleno de demencia)…Maka y compañía siguen tratando de integrar a la espadachina demoníaca a su grupo y a la sociedad…los alumnos vuelven a clases…la población de Death City reconstruye casas, locales, calles, todos aquellos lugares que fueron destruidos o dañados en la pelea de Asura y Shinigami-sama…

Si todo esta bien…todo y todos están bien…

Excepto YO

Yo no me encuentro bien, ya que por algún extraño motivo –que no logro descifrar- no he podido sacar a aquella amenaza de mujer de mi mente…sus ojos me persiguen en sueños, sus palabras rondan en mi cabeza una y otra ves, y el calor de su cuerpo abrazando el mío sigue estando presente…

Aun siento su respiración en mi oído, su (falsamente) dulce y escalofriante voz susurrándome quedamente aquellas últimas palabras que dijo esa vez antes de que le clavara la cuchilla de Spirit en la cabeza…

Me vuelve loco…bueno, más loco de lo que ya estoy

Y, aunque presiento que yo ya no debería estar aquí, aunque sé que debería marcharme para no hacerle daño a Marie o algún otro, hay algo que me mantiene atado a la ciudad, algo que me retiene…ese algo que no puedo encontrar o, al menos entender

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down _

Todo este tiempo (o más bien desde que tengo uso de razón) he estado vacío en el interior; sin sentir temor, amor o compasión…sin embargo, cuando conocí a aquella mujer de cabellos dorados, eso cambio temporalmente

¿Me habré enamorado?, ¿me habré obsesionado? O simplemente, este deseo que siento hacia ella, es el deseo de matarla, sentir su sangre mojando mis ropas, de sentir su cuerpo –sin vida- entre mis brazos…

Y aun siento las ondas de su alma…no, no…yo SÉ que ella esta ahí…aquí, conmigo…mirándome desde una esquina de la habitación, sonriéndome con aquella sonrisa viperina que posee, queriéndome para su propio placer…y cuando la siento más cerca de mí…siento que me tira hacia ella, que me jala…lo peor de todo, es que yo no pongo resistencia…no quiero oponerme…no quiero resistirme

Quiero ir con ella…quiero estar con ella…quiero estar a su lado, aunque se que es insano…aunque sé que es un error…aunque sé que no puedo, porque ella esta muerta…o al menos eso es lo que quiero creer

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

¿La amo?, ¿le temo?...no lo sé…solo sé que quisiera que esta sensación de ser perseguido, de ser observado todo el tiempo, desaparezca

Pero, es que ella fue la primera que compartió mi locura; la primera en quererme, no por mi físico, sino por mi mente desquiciada

Pero aun así, hay algo en mi propio y retorcido cerebro, una pequeñísima voz, que me dice que resista, que no me deje llevar…que, de seguir así, acabare por hacer daño a alguien o, incluso, a mi mismo

_Hunting you I can smell you alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

Y ahora puedo, no solo sentirla, sino también olerla…puedo oler el aroma dulzón de su sangre combinado con la esencia natural que desprendía su cuerpo…un veneno tan poderoso que me atrae y me intoxica el alma, pero que al mismo tiempo me causa nauseas

Y puede que mis oídos me engañen, pero, en estos momentos, puedo escuchar los rítmicos y estruendosos latidos de su corazón, los cuales entran por mi oído y terminan golpeando mi cabeza sin piedad

Haz que se detenga…que alguien detenga este infernal sonido…que alguien me ayude antes de que me pierda para siempre en la oscuridad…antes de que vaya por el camino de la demencia…aquel camino que no tiene regreso

_Watching me, wanting me _

_I can feel you pull me down _

Y ahora puedo verte; estas ahí, de pie, en la esquina más oscura de la habitación, observando como lentamente caigo en la locura…como cedo ante tus _'encantos'_ de bruja…ante tu veneno de víbora

Y sonríes…sonríes divertida y sinceramente hacia mi…pero todo es un engaño creado por mi locura…un hermoso y estúpido engaño

_Saving me, raping me*****_

_Watching me_

¿Me salvaras?, ¿me destruirás?, ¿me raptaras?…o simplemente te quedaras ahí, viendo mi dolor, viendo como me hundo en el sufrimiento, viendo como es que caigo en aquel pozo oscuro…sin fondo…sin retorno…donde, hasta el mas cuerdo ha perdido la batalla ante el miedo

Donde nadie, ni siquiera Dios, puede salvarse

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down _

Y en tus ojos, contraídos por la lujuria y el deseo de mi sangre, noto ese brillo malvado, ese brillo que me dice que estas disfrutando al verme agonizar a tus pies

También puedo notar como extiendes tus delgados, pero fuertes brazos hacia mi…lo entiendo, quieres llevarme contigo…arrastrarme a mi final

Una parte de mi (imagino que la parte que esta mas que perdida en la locura), me dice que deje de luchar…que esto es lo que verdaderamente quiero…estar contigo (o al menos con tu espíritu)

Una parte de mí, me dice que todo estará bien, siempre que tú estés conmigo

Y quiero creerles…quiero creer que estando contigo dejare de tener miedo…

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

Eres la primera persona que logra traspasar todas las barreras que construí alrededor de mi alma…eres la primera persona que logra ver lo que soy verdaderamente…un científico lleno de temor y locura, cuyo único deseo es diseccionar y mirar dentro de cada una de las personas que habitan en este mundo sin sentido

Te temo –muchísimo- si, pero también te amo y quisiera dejar de ir en contra mis propios deseos y anhelos

Pero aun así, hay razones por las que debo seguir en tu luchando

No dejare que me lleves contigo…

No dejare que esta dulce agonía llamada locura gane la batalla…

Al menos no por ahora…

* * *

***Rape: en ingles significa violación pero como sustantivo también se le puede dar el significado de_ 'colza'_ _'estupro' 'destrucción' o 'ruina'_...y como verbo se le puede dar el significado de _'violar' o 'raptar'_...en este caso yo use el sustantivo destruir y el verbo raptar para dar sentido a lo que Stein piensa del porque esta ahi Medusa**

* * *

**Yo:** Bueno espero que este fic (one-shot) les agrade aunque sea un poquitin...y para quienes no se hayan dado cuenta este fic es un ligero SteinxMedusa (una de mis parejas disparejas favoritas, despues del KidxChrona por supuesto :))

**Tsuki:** No sean malos y dejen sus opiniones acerca de este fic

**Yo:** De antemano le agradezco a las personas que se tomen las molestias de leer

**Tsuki:** Creen que este pequeño regalito para Halloween merezca aunque sea un review?

**Yo y Tsuki:** Gracias por su tiempo...adiosin!


End file.
